Island of Lost Digimon Refreshed
by SHSL Gray Ninja
Summary: The Digimon Frontier Movie. I added myself and My OC, Kiara


**Zoe: Please tell me that Seanna isn't doing another Digimon Frontier Fanfic…**

**TGN: YEP!**

**Everyone else: Great**

**Kiara: *glares at Seanna***

**Takuya: *does the same***

**TGN: What?**

**Kiara: You know what.**

**TGN: Oh!**

**Takuya and Kiara: We hate you so much**

**TGN: Kouji!**

**Kouji: What?**

**TGN: Disclaimer.**

**Kouji: Did you read my job description?**

**TGN:*Reads Kouji's description* Grrr. **

**Kouji: *smirks***

**Takuya: *takes paper and reads* HE SKIPPED THE DISCLAIMER PART OF IT!**

**Kiara: Seems like he skipped straight to the 'What not to do to piss off Seanna' part.**

**TGN: I don't own digimon. I own myself, Kouji, and Kiara.**

**Kouji: Wait, what?**

**P.S- I'm basing this fanfic off of the Movie. I just added myself and my OC**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Zoe quietly hummed as Bokomon and Neemon argued.

" Hey Bokomon." Neemon said.

"Yes what is it?" Bokomon said quite irritably. " ARE WE THERE YET?" Neemon yelled.

"NO!" everyone yelled. "Okay…" Neemon said sadly. Just then the railroad shifted. Tommy nearly fell off JP's back. "Bokomon, can we take a rest stop?" he asked the white digimon. " Fine." Bokomon said.

" It will feel good to stretch our legs." Takuya suggested. "Stopping is a waste of time. We should keep going." Kouji said. " Come on Kouji. We could all use a break. I think you just like being difficult." Takuya shot back. Kouji smirked. " You're the one that's being difficult. Why can't you just rest when we get there?" he said.

"'Cause we might need our energy." Takuya said as he got in Kouji's face. " Really? For what? Your gonna pick a fight with a sand dune." Kouji yelled. Just then, Zoe and Bokomon saw some digimon.

" Oh dear." Bokomon cried. The digimon came aboard their transportation and attacked. " It looks like we don't need to pick a fight. There's already one here." Neemon said. The digimon that was attacking boarded off. " Why is everybody fighting today? Nice going you guys." Zoe said referring to Takuya and Kouji. " Hey, it's not our fault!" both Kouji and Takuya yelled. Tommy poked his head out and saw a mysterious object in the sky. He yelled. JP looked back. "Oh man!" he groaned. " What's that noise." Zoe said. She screamed. " We're being chased by an island." she noted. " And it's about to catch us if we don't do anything. Now!" Both Takuya and Kouji said.

" It can't be!" Bokomon cried. " That's the Lost Island. It's supposed to float between dimensions of the Digital World." He informed. Then, the island slid on the ground. It slid past everything on the ground. The five kids and digimon fell in mid air. The island kept going.

- Minutes Later-

"Hey human boy! Wake up!" a digimon with a hockey mask said. Takuya groaned as he got up. " Where am I? What happened?" he said. " You fell…" a voice said. Takuya turned his head and saw a girl with long black hair and brown skin. She had brown eyes and a necklace that read 'Taiyo' on it . " Don't mind her. She fell earlier. Your safe here!" the digimon said. The baby digimon noticed that JP and Tommy were waking up. "The big one and the little one are waking up." They said.

Takuya looked at both Tommy and JP. " You guys alright?" he asked. " Just a little sleepy." Tommy said as JP yawned. JP noticed that Zoe was missing. " Where's Zoe?" He yelled. He repeatedly called her name. " Great…" the girl groaned. Takuya groaned as he looked at the digimon. " Sorry he's a bit loud. Did you help us?" he asked. " Uh-huh. I'm Cotamon. Are you hurt?" Cotamon asked. Takuya stood up and checked himself. "Nah, Just a couple of scraps. How about you Tommy?" Takuya asked Tommy. " I'm okay." Tommy said as he looked at JP, who was still yelling out for Zoe. " Is he okay?" Cotamon said. " That's normal for him. I'm Takuya and that's JP." Takuya introduced. Tommy grabbed a baby digimon. " I'm Tommy. Thanks for saving us from whatever that thing was before." he said.

Just then, the city started to rumble. A yellowish machine drove past. Tommy and Takuya looked at it. " That is so cool!" they said at the same time. Tommy, Takuya, Cotamon, the girl, and the baby digimon ran up to it. "Woah!" Tommy exclaimed. Then, JP was being chased by a blue machine. " Someone stop this crazy thing!" he yelled as he ran into Takuya. They both fell to the ground. The yellowish machine shot some fireworks.

" Woah! And I thought I was a big party machine!" JP exclaimed. " I'm afraid this is no party. Those fireworks were a warning signal for us to stay here." Cotamon informed. " But why?" Takuya asked. " I bet there's a real good reason!" Tommy said. "Yeah…" Cotamon and the baby digimon looked down. " Lets find out." Takuya said. "Hey! What's that?" he said as he pointed at the statue. " His name is Omnismon. Legend has, is that he's the protector of this island." Cotamon said. " Yes! That's right!" Bokomon said as he came from behind the statue. " Yep!" Neemon said as he came from the other side.

"So then where is he now?" Takuya asked. " Yeah! I wanna meet him!" Tommy exclaimed. " Well then say hello because he's right there!" Bokomon said as he pointed at a drawing.

" He's a drawing?" the girl said. " He happens to be the ancestor of AncientGarurumon and AncientGreymon. The same legendary spirits that Takuya and Kouji have inherited. He mysteriously disappeared centuries ago." Bokomon said. Neemon snapped his waistband. " What is it. I'm busy!" Bokomon said. " If he's not here, then how are we suppose to get home?" Neemon asked. " That's right! It says that no one can't leave this island until Omnismon comes back." Bokomon said. " You don't really believe that now do you?" JP said. The girl felt her eye twitch.

Then, some digimon ran through the city. The kids gasped as the digimon ran past them. The rouge digimon ran through some digimon and they turned into digi-eggs! "Get them! Show them no mercy!" One digimon said. The two rouge digimon that turned the digimon into digi-eggs attack some more digimon. The girl's hands formed into fists. "Why are they attacking these digimon?" she yelled out.

"Stop! Beast scum!" a voice said. The blue machine from earlier showed up. Only that there were some digimon on it. " Stop right there!" one digimon said. The rouge digimon ran off. They ran through some digimon. "What just happened?" Takuya said. A digi-egg rolled to Tommy. He grabbed it and stood up. The kids watched as the digimon battle it out.

Just then, another digimon appeared. "We have to stop fighting! Soon our people will turn into digimon! Please, we already lost too many of our people. We have to be the ones to declare peace." she said. The other digimon ignored her and ran off.

- With Kouji and Zoe.-

" Everything is so delicious, I don't know where to start!" Zoe exclaimed as she took a bite from an apple. **(A/N-This is the part that confused me)** " Chocolate! Can we stay here forever!" she said. "Sure!" The rabbit like digimon said. A small bear-like digimon walked up the steps along with a human girl with short black hair, brown skin, and a necklace that read 'Tsuki' on it, a cat-like digimon, and a dragon like digimon . " Hi! I'm Bearmon and this is Seanna, Gatomon, and Agumon . We're the ones that found you here. We look for your friends, you make yourselves at home." Bearmon said. " Molto Baan!" Zoe cheered. " Hey. What's with the giant battle machines? Is their some type of digimon war going on?" Kouji asked. "Well actually…" Bearmon tried to explain. Then, an explosion occurred. " The human digimon are attacking!" Bearmon said. Just then, a wolf like digimon shoved Bearmon and Seanna away. " Out of the way little one." it said. " Wait…" Bearmon started. "You stay here and take cover. I'll handle them." the wolf like digimon said.

-The Battle-

Both the human and the beast digimon battle it out. Some of the human digimon recruits were turned into digi-eggs.

- RANDOM SKIP SINCE I'M NOT GOOD WITH BATTLES-

-With Takuya and Friends (+ The girl)

"Are you sure Zoe is this way?" JP said. " Yeah. And your friend Kouji is with her too!" Cotamon said. " Yeah. I meant him to." JP said. " What about my sister and Agumon?" The girl said. " Both your sister and Agumon

are this way as well." Cotamon continued. They all leaped from rock to rock. Until they all fell in the water. Takuya being the first one to sneeze and everyone soon followed. Cotamon soon noticed that everyone had snot coming from their noses. " Uh…guys." he started. Everyone looked at him. " Your leaking." he said. Snot soon came down his nose. "Heh…Me too." he said as he laughed with everyone else. Then they all sneezed. " Bless you!" The girl and the baby digimon said.

- Minutes later-

"You got it all wrong!" Zoe said. " No way! Your wrong!" Takuya said. " The human digimon are evil. They attacked us for no reason!" Kouji protested. " That's right! The beast digimon are kind and generous. They don't deserve that." Zoe said.

" What are you talking about? The beast digimon attacked us first! They turned half the town into digi-eggs! They deserve to be destroyed!" the girl said. " Yeah! What she said!" Takuya, JP, and Tommy agreed. " Wait! Are you serious, Kiara? The human digimon attack us first! So your siding with them!" Seanna said as she walked towards her sister. " Well yeah! And your siding with the beast digimon?" Kiara yelled as she yelled at her sister. Takuya walked beside Kiara. " I totally agree with Kiara! Those human digimon deserve to destroyed!." He said. " You believe every word she said?" Kouji said. " Yeah 'cause it's the truth but you wouldn't know about that, would you?" Takuya said as he stepped closer to Kouji. "Are you callin' me a liar?" Kouji said as he stepped closer to Takuya.

" Well if the shoe fits!" Takuya yelled. Both Takuya and Kouji started fighting. " Get 'em Takuya!" JP said. "Don't encourage them!" Zoe yelled.

Seanna and Kiara glared at each other angrily. Gatomon and Agumon looked at both girls. " N-now Seanna, lets not get to hasty." Gatomon said. " Yeah Kiara. She is your sister." Agumon reasoned.

"Stop!" a voice said. Everyone looked at who the voice belonged to. Kouji looked at an almost sneezing Takuya. " You wouldn't!" he yelled. Takuya sneezed on him. Kouji groaned. They all soon looked at Bearmon. " This is not you battle." he said. "You're suppose to be friends." Cotamon said. Both Kouji and Takuya looked at each other. Until Takuya sneezed on Kouji once again. "Sorry!" Takuya said. Kouji grabbed Takuya's jacket. " Your gonna be real sorry in a minute!" Kouji yelled. "I didn't mean to sneeze on you!" Takuya yelled. " And you two are suppose to be sisters" Bearmon said referring to Seanna and Kiara.

Both girls looked at each other. "Sorry sis." Kiara said. " I'm sorry too." Seanna smiled. Then Seanna and Kiara looked at Kouji and Takuya. " Shall we?" Kiara said. " Yes." Seanna smirked. " Slap Mach 9!" They both yelled as they smacked both Takuya and Kouji. "Stop fighting!" Seanna said. Both boys looked at the short hair twin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**TGN: OH GOD! *shot***

**Kouji: I'm free!**

**TGN: Your still mine!**

**Kouji: Damn you…**

**Takuya: *Clicks word count button.* o_O *Shot***

**TGN: You feel my pain. Someone do the definitions of Tsuki and Taiyo…**

**Kiara: Taiyo means Sun**

**Zoe: And Tsuki means Moon**

**Everyone: Bye**


End file.
